Elementary World
by Namikaze Fansboy
Summary: Sepeninggal walinya ia harus menjalani awal dari perjalan besar dalam hidupnya dimana ia masuk ke sekolah dimana ia belajar menggunakan kekuatnnya dan disana juga ia akan belajar akan arti Sahabat, Cinta, Keluarga, dan Tekad. NaruXHarem/ PowerFullChara!


Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang keputihan terlihat sedang bersanda gurau dengan teman -temannya tak memperdulikkan raja siang yang akan kembali keperaduannya.

"Hey Naru apa kau ingin ikut kami ke Caffe?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai coklat pada pemuda pirang yang dipanggil Naru.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak, kau tahu aku hanya tinggal bersama waliku aku tak ingin membuatnya cemas dan juga ini sudah malam Kaito" Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah terserah dirimu dan jaga dirimu baik -baik Baka" Ucap Kaito meninggalkan Naruto dengan kesalnya.

Setelah beberapa lama Naruto berbincang dengan temannya ia segera bergegas pulang menuju flatnya mengingat hari sudah sore dan ia tak ingin terlambat pulang karena sebagai orang yang tinggal sebatang kara ia sedikit takut dengan hal -hal yang berbau mistis.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri"

Setelah menapat sahutan dari dalam Naruto langsung masuk kedalam flatnya yang ia tinggali bersama walinya yang sudah masuk kepala tujuh Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Senang kau pulang lebih cepat Naru" Ucap Hiruzen seraya tersenyum kearah Naruto.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Memang ada apa sampai Jiji sepertinya menungguku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena ada yang ingin Jiji bicarakan padamu Naru"

"Memang apa yang ingin Jiji katakan?"

Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa orang yang dianggap Kakek olehnya ini sedang menimang sesuatu seperti antara ingin mengatakan atau tidak.

"Katakan saja Jiji, jangan buat aku penasaran" Tuntutnya pada sang kakek.

Akhirnya Hiruzen mengangguk setelah menimang beberapa saat. "Baiklah, Jiji berpendapat ini sudah waktunya untukmu masuk ke Konoha Hero Academy"

Sontak saja pemuda pirang keputihan itu dibuat terkejut dengan ucapan sang kakek, apa belum cukup ia berlatih dengan sang kakek sampai ia harus masuk ke academi itu, bukan ia tak mau hanya saja ia tak ingin meninggalkan walinya sendirian.

"Apa selama aku berlatih kemampuan Hero selama ini pada Hiru-Jiji belum cukup?" Tanya Naruto pada sang kakek yang memandangnya dengan sayu.

Hiruzen menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukannya belum cukup tapi kau masih perlu belajar lagi karena bersamaku potensimu tak akan meningkat lagi diusia senjaku ini"

"Jangan bicara seolah kau akan meninggalkanku Jiji"

"Walau aku pergi tapi aku akan selalu hidup dalam hatimu, maka dari itu turutilah permintaanku agar kau masuk ke Konoha Hero Academy"

Dengan berat hati Naruto mengangguk. "Aku akan masuk ke Konoha Hero Academy"

Senyum Hiruzen merebak, ia sangat senang Naruto mau meengabulkan permintaannya rasanya ia sudah menyelsaikan tugasnya didunia ini karena ia juga rindu pada saudaranya yang lain.

"Kalau begitu berjalanlah dari sini kearah barat hingga kau menemukan hutan dan disana hanya para Hero dan orang yang diizinkan masuk saja yang dapat melihat _Konoha Gakure No Sato_ dan sesampainya disana carilah Hero bernama Jiraiya untuk membangunkan sesuatu yang bersemayam dalam tubuhmu" Ujar Hiruzen yang mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

"Baik Jiji, tapi apa yang bersemayam dalam tubuhku sampai Jiji tak memberitahu aku?"

"Jiwa Naga Vanishing Dragon, aku tak memberitahumu selama ini karena akan membahayakan dirimu jika Akatsuki dan Orochimaru mengetaui ini terlebih Uchiha Madara" Jawab Hiruzen.

Naruto terkejut tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk. "Lalu apa yang akan Jiji lakukan disini sendirian?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ini sudah waktunya untukku pergi Naru, karena hari ini adalah batas terakhir dari perjanjian setelah aku melakukan kontrak dengan _Seal : Shiki Fuujin,_ maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu untuk masuk ke Konoha Hero Academy"

Naruto tahu mengenai Hiruzen yang menggunakan kemampuan Seal Magic untuk memanggil _Shinigami_ demi melindunginya yang saat itu tengah berhadapan dengan Hero buronan Orochimaru tapi ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa secepat ini?"

Hiruzen tertawa. "Justru ini keberuntungan untukku Naruto karena saat itu hanya tangan Orochimaru yang disegel _Shinigami_ masih memberiku kesempatan hidup beberapa bulan" Pungkas Hiruzen.

'Dan alasan utamaku kau masuk Konoha Hero Academy tidak lain agar kau dapat tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya dan siapa orang tuamu' Batin Hiruzen.

Keduanya berbagi pelukan untuk yang terakhir kalinya karena keesokan harinya ia tahu bahwa Kakek walinya itu sudah tak bernyawa karena kontrak atas pemanggilan _Shinigami_ , ia menangis itu juga tapi hanya sekali karena Hiruzen meninggal demi melindunginya dan kini ia harus menatap kedepan dan ia berjanji akan menjadi Hero yang membanggakan untuk Kakeknya.

 **Elementary World**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Fantasy/ Romance**

 **Pair : Naru X Harem (Maybe)**

 **Warnig : AU, OC, OOC, Typo, Mainstream, and other**

 **\- Dont Like Dont Read -**

 **Note : Semi Crosscover Woth HighSchool DxD (Just Power not Chara)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** Sepeninggal walinya ia harus menjalani awal dari perjalan besar dalam hidupnya dimana ia masuk ke sekolah dimana ia belajar menggunakan kekuatnnya dan disana juga ia akan belajar akan arti Sahabat, Cinta, Keluarga, dan Tekad.

* * *

 **\- Chapter 1 : Beast Host -**

Setelah beberapa jam berjalan dari flatnya menuju arah barat seperti yang di perintahkkan oleh kakeknga kini Naruto telah sampai disebuah hutan dengan dua pohon raksasa yang membentuk gerbang dengan dilindungi sebuah medan gaya ghaib.

 _"Siapa kau? Apa maksud tujuanmu kemari?_ " Terdengar suara ghaib yang berasal dari gerbang itu.

"Namaku Naruto kedatanganku kesini untuk menimba ilmu seperti pesan terakhir dari Hiruzen-Jiji"

"Naruto? Tsunade-sama sudah menunggu anda diruangannya dan maaf atas sikap saya tadi namaku Aoba penjaga gerbang _Konoha Gakure No Sato"_

Tak lama berselang medan ghaib yang menutupi gerbang itupun menghilang dan menampilkan sosok desa indah diantara celah gerbang pohong tadi.

"Aku tak menyangka ada desa seindah dan sesegar ini" Naruto untuk pertama kali menghirup udara sesegar ini rasanya menyejukkan dan terasa bebas bahkan hiruk pikuk di Konoha Gakure sama dengan didunia manusia pada umumnya seperti adanya pusat perbelanjaan.

Namun kekagumam Naruto terhenti kala netranya menatap sebuah bangunan luas nan tinggi bertuliskan Konoha Hero Academy dan Naruto yakin orang yang dimaksud oleh Aoba ada disana.

Diluar dugaannya ternyata berjalan dari gerbang desa menuju gerbang Academy ternyata cukup melelah seperti berlari memutari lapangan sepak bola dan lagi -lagi saat memasuki gerbang Academypun ia harus diberi pertanyaan sama seperti di gerbang desa tadi.

"Academy ini indah dan luas lalu dimana aku bisa menemukan ruang milik Tsunade-sama? Bodohnya aku tadi tak bertanya pada penjaga gerbang" Gerutu Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Blaaaar!

Drusssst!

Sebuah ledakan kecil terdengar diikuti seorang remaja bersurai merah yang melucur dan mendarat tepat dihadapan Naruto, dengan segera Naruto membantu remaja itu bangun.

"Apa kau tak apa?" Tanya Naruto pada remaja itu.

Ia menggeleng. "Aku tak apa lebih baik Niisan pergi sebelum Niisan terkena imbasnya juga"

Naruto hendak menyahut tapi terhenti kala sekelompok Hero tengah mengepungnya dan remaja tadi, seperti ajaran Hiruzen tak boleh panik dalam keadaan seperti ini karena Naruto tak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya kau mengganggu kesenanganku dengan anak pahlawan lemah ini" Ucap tajam nan datar remaja seusianya yang membawa gentong coklat dibelakangnya.

Naruto berdiri kini berbalik menatap pemuda itu tajam. "Namaku Naruto, aku tidak tahu siapa dia ataupun dirimu tapi melihat kau berbuat semena -mena terhadap orang yang sudah tak bisa melawanmu itu tak bisa kubiarkan"

"Kau berbicara seperti bisa mengalahkanku Naruto, perkenalkan namaku Sabaku Gaara Host dari Ichibi" Ucap pemuda bernama Gaara itu datar terlihat menusuk.

Naruto mengangguk ternyata ia adalah Host dari Ichibi penguasa Wind Element, Sand Element, dan Sealing pantas saja ia berani bertindak seenaknya tanpa ada rasa takut.

"Lalu karena kau Host dari Ichibi aku harus merasa takut padamu?" Balas Naruto seraya tersenyum miring.

Gaara tertawa mengejek kearah Naruto. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita selsaikan disini?" Tantangnya.

Bukan Naruto ingin membuat keributan dihari pertamanya di Academy tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan Gaara bertindak seenaknya pada orang yang tak bisa melawan dirinya.

"Apa ini sifat dari Host Beast yang selalu bersifat angkuh?"

Pisau kasat mata yang terbuat oleh angin itu menghilang setelah sebuah getaran diikuti gemuruh hebat dari atas langit sana petir menyambar -nyambar mengerikkan bahkan beberapa guru sampai keluar untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

'Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi melihat Hero ini ditindas membuat amarahku meluap tak peduli ia adalah Host dari makhluk utama' Batin Naruto.

Setelah gemuruh langit yang mengerikkan kini tercipta tiupan angin yang semakin membesar hingga terasa seperti badai yang pastinya berasal dari kemampuan Gaara tapi badai angin ini tak terasa bagi Naruto, walau ia belum sepenuhnya menguasai Magicnya tapi sebagai pengguna salah satu Arcana Element itu bukan masalah.

 **"Golden Fie : Fairy Slave"**

Naruto dan Gaara terpental beberapa meter saat seorang Hero menginterupsi mereka menggunakan kemampuan Golden Fire Magic untuk menghentikkan pertarungan keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke" Ucap Gaara datar pada Hero yang dipanggilnya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya tak ingin harga diri kita sebagai Host Beast ternoda hanya untuk melawan Hero berkemampuan Basic" Balas Sasuke datar.

Gaara menatap Sasuke tajam. "Aku tak ada urusan dengan pemuda pirang itu tapi aku berurusan dengan Uzumaki Menma"

Naruto langsung menatap remaja yang ia ketahui bernama Menma yang tengah menunduk, ia tak tega melihatnya sepertinya ia selalu diremehkan disini dan kalau tidak salah Uzumaki adalah klan Elit dikalangan para Hero lalu kenapa Menma justru dibully?

"Dan kau" Sasuke berbalik kemudian menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"Ini peringatan pertama sekaligus terakhir untukmu, jika kau berani mencampuri urusan kami maka kami tak akan segan membunuhmu" Ancam Sasuke terhadap Naruto.

Naruto tertawa dalam hati mendengarnya, ia sadar kemampuannya saat ini masih dibawah Sasuke yang dapat menggunakan kemampuan Arcana Elementnya dengan sempurna tapi Sasuke salah jika mengira dirinya pengguna Basic Element.

"Ada apa ini?"

Semua mata menoleh kesumber suara kala sebuah suara lantang seoran wanita memasuki ruang indra pendengaran mereka bahkan ada juga yang terlari terbirit -birit yang pasti mereka masuk satu persatu hingga meninggalkan Naruto dan Menma yang berdiri ditengan lapangan.

"Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau membuat keributan di Konoha Hero Academy?" Tanya wanita tengah baya berambut pirang panjang terbelah kebelakang.

"Ini bukan salahnya Tsunade-Baachan, Niisan ini yang menyelamatkanku dari amukan Gaara" Bela Menma terhadap Naruto.

Naruto berjalan mendekat ke wanita bernama Tsunade. "Maaf jika saya membuat keributan, perkenalkan nama saya Naruto murid dari Sarutobi Hiruzen yang diperintahkan untuk kemari" Ucap Naruto.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Naruto? Berhubung ini hari pertamamu di Academy maka aku akan memberikan toleransi tapi lain kali aku akan menghukummu" Jelas Tsunade.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ha'i Tsunade-sama, terimakasih akan kebaikan hatinya"

"Sama -sama dan Menma cepat temui ibumu ia sangat mencemaskanmu waktu tahu ada gemuruh dan badai tadi"

Menma mengangguk kemudian berjalan menjauh dari keduanya. "Nanti aku akan menemui Niisan kembali" Teriak Menma dari kejauhan.

"Naruto ikut keruanganku sekarang, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

Naruto mengangguk tapi dalam hati menggerutu karema setiap perempuan cantik yang ia temui semuanya memiliki sifat galak dan tempramental.

.

.

.

Tsunade membaca biodata tentang murid baru bernama Naruto yang diberikan oleh Hiruzen yang merupakan gurunya waktu remaja dulu, kemarin ia hanya membaca biodata umum tapi setelah membaca mendetail biodata yang dibawa Naruto ia sungguh tertarik.

"Naruto pengguna tiga Tipe Magic Teleport, Black Thunder, dan Host dari Spirit Beast dari salah satu Five Dragon King Vanishing Dragon yang saat ini masih tertidur"

"Tidak, ini justru melebihi ekspetasiku dan bagaimanapun juga kau adalah Adik seperguruanku karena kita memiliki guru yang sama"

Naruto mengangguk senang itu artinya ia diterima baik di Konoha Hero Academy walau kedatangannya terbilang tidak baik karena hampir terjadi pertikaian.

"Oh ya Tsunade-sama, apa disini Host dari para Beast memiliki sifat yang dingin dan suka seenaknya? Aku melihat itu dari Gaara dan Sasuke"

Tsunade menggeleng. "Tidak semua tapi kebanyakan memang seperti itu, mereka menuruni sifat alami dari Spirit Beast, dan Academy ini baru mendapat 7 Spirit Beast, 2 Wind Beast, dan 2 Dragon Beast sisanya masih liar" Jelas Tsunade.

Tsunade memberikkan data tentang Beast, ia mulai membaca dari kemampuan umum mereka hingga kekuatan khusus dari beast mereka dan seperti dugaannya yang paling berbahaya adalah Uchiha Sasuke Host dari Wind Beast Suzaku selain Killer Bee yang merupakan guru sekaligus Host dari spirit Beast Hachibi, tapi selain itu klasifikasinya masih belum terlihat jelas.

"Tapi aku tak ingin dikenal dulu sebagai Host dari Vanishing Dragon, lagipula aku masih belum bisa membangunkannya apalagi menggunakan kekuatannya" Ucap Naruto.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Tenang saja identitasmu akan aman, dan pengguna Black Thunder Magic disini hanya ada dua kau hanya bisa belajar dari mereka"

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Uzumaki Kushina dan Hatake Kakashi" Jawab Tsunade.

Rasanya ia familiar dengan satu dari dua nama itu seperti. "Ahhh... Menma juga bermarga Uzumaki bukan?"

"Kushina adalah Ibu dari Menma, dan Jiraiya yang kau cari juga berada di kediaman Uzumaki untuk melakukan yang Hiruzen-sensei suruh"

Naruto mengangguk kemudian menunduk hormat. "Ha'i Tsunade-sama, saya mohon undur diri"

"Ya, kau mulai besok bisa masuk Academy, dan ingat peraturan Konoha Gakure bahwa tak ada yang boleh keluar dari wilayah desa tanpa izinku" Ucap Tsunade yang mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

Sepeninggalannya dar ruang Kepala Sekolah ia sedikit termenung jadi ia harus datang ke kediaman Uzumaki terutama untuk membangunkan Vanishing Dragon dan melatih diri untuk lebih meningkatkan kemampuannya menggunakan Black Thunder Magic.

Tiba -tiba dirinya teringar Arcana Element lain yaitu Golden Fire milik pemuda bernama Sasuke tadi, ia pengguna Arcana Element dan salah satu host Wind Beast sudah pasti dia Superrior apalagi dengan lambang Uchiha dipunggungnya.

"Sudahlah lebih baik aku datang ke kediaman Uzumaki untuk meminta bantuan" Gumam Naruto kemudian.

Saat Naruto dipertengahan lorong Academy ia sempat berpapasan dengan beberapa murid Academy dan dari aura yang dikeluarkan oleh mereka sepertinya mereka supperior diacademy terlihat dari Sasuke dan Gaara yang berada dikelompok mereka.

"Apa yang ia pikirkan Ino?" Tanya pemuda bersurai raven pada rekannya yang bernama Ino.

Gadis bernama Ino hanya mengrenyit bingung. "Kenapa kau tertarik Sasuke-kun?"

"Sudah katakan saja" Desak Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, kemungkinan ada suatu kekuatan yang dapat memblok kemampuan Mind Reader milikku"

Sasuke mengangguk ia menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh, sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan seorang Hero yang semenarik Naruto.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita"

Mereka semua mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda karena kehadiran Naruto, sedangkan Ino masih menatap lekat Naruto pandangannya tak beranjak dari sana bukan Naruto yang ia pikirkan melainkan apa yang ada didalam tubuhnya.

'Kyuubi, Welsh Dragon, Acnologia, dan Suzaku yang konon sudah berada didalam tubuh Hostnya semenjak lahir berbeda dengan kita, jadi tidak salah lagi ini aura milik Vanishing Dragon' Pikir Ino.

"Ada apa Ino?" Ino langsung terperanjat karena sahabatnya yang berambut soft pink mengagetkannya.

Ino berdecak. "Kau mengagetkanku Sakura, Apa kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan?" Tanya Ino.

"Akupun merasakannya Ino, bahkan ini untuk pertama kalinya Isobu bergidik ngeri setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke dan aku yakin satu dari lima God Beast Vanishing Dragon"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kita harus melaporkan pada Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. "Jangan Ino, karena hanya dia yang dapat melepaskan kita dari belenggu Uchiha Sasuke"

"Aku sudah lelah menjadi pesuruhnya dan aku tak tahan melakukan tindakakan kekerasan terhadap Hero lain" Lanjut Sakura sambil menunduk ia tak sanggup untuk membayangkan apa yang selama ini ia lakukan pada rekan seakademi.

Ino mengangguk. "Kau memang benar, tapi apa kau yakin pemuda itu bisa menolong kita?"

"Jika ia berani menantang Gaara dan bisa membuat Sasuke tertarik sudah pasti ia mempunyai kemampuan lebih dan mungkin diatas kita lagipula kau lupa dengan kemampuan Klan Haruno? Future Viewer"

Mereka berharap apa yang mereka ekspetasikan benar -benar terjadi karena hanya dia yang Sakura dan Ino lihat sebagai sosok yang mampu mengubah suasana di Konoha Hero Academy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cukup lama Naruto berkeliling kini netranya dapat melihat sebuah kediaman bertuliskan 'Uzumaki' dan tanpa menunggu lagi Naruto mengetuk pintu, dan tak lama beselang keluar remaja bersurai merah darah yang ia tolong tadi.

"Ehh Niisan? Apa yang Niisan lakukan disini?" Tanya Menma pada pada Naruto.

"Aku hanya diminta Tsunade-sama datang kemari ada keperluan dengan kelurgamu" Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu masuklah Naru-nii, Kaasan pasti senang melihat penolongku"

Setelah itu Menma dan Naruto berjalan masuk kedalam kediaman dan disana mereka mendapati 3 orang tengah baya yang tengah sedang bercengkrama dalam perbincangan mereka.

"Kau membawa siap-.."

Ucapan Kushina Ibu dari Menma terhenti kala iris Violetnya bertemu pandan dengam iris Saphire milik Naruto yang saat ini terlihat bercahaya.

"Perkenalkan ini Naruto-nii dan ia juga yang menyelamatkanku dari Gaara" Menma memperkenalkan Naruto pada keluarganya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Namaku Naruto murid dari Sarutobi Hiruzen, kalian pasti Uzumaki Kushina, Hatake Kakashi, dan Jiraiya-sama bukan?"

Kakashi dan Jiraiya mengangguk tapi tidak untuk Kushina yang masih memperhatikkan Naruto mulai dari surai pirang keputihannya hingga sampai netra dan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ada keperluan apa kau datang kemari Gaki? Dan kelihatannya kau adik seperguruanku dan kudengar Sensei sudah meninggal ya?" Ucap Jiraiya lirih.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk meminta bantuan pada kalian semua"

"Memang apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku adalah pengguna Arcana Element dan Host dari Vanishing Dragon dan aku ingin meminta bantuan Jiraiya-sama untuk membangunkannya sekaligus meminta Kakashi-san dan Kushina-Baasan melatihkan Arcana Element Black Thunder"

Sontak mereka semua terkejut termasuk Kushina yang sedari tadi melamun mendengar makhluk sekaligus element yang dimiliki oleh Naruto.

"Jadi kau meminta bantuan untuk membangunkan Vanishing Dragon?" Tanya Jiraiya yang mendapat anggukan oleh Naruto.

Tiba -tiba Kushina menginterupsi. "Tapi tunggu, siapa orang tuamu? Kekuatanmu itu superrior jadi pasti orang tuamu sangatlah luar biasa"

"Aku tak tahu mengenai orang tuaku, yang aku tahu saat aku kecil aku dirawat oleh Hiruzen-Jiji dan Senseiku" Jawab Naruto sambil menunduk dalam.

Kushina juga ikut menunduk seolah ikut merasakan apa yang tengah Naruto rasakan, kemudian Kushina berjalan mendekati Naruto kemudian memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Maaf karena menanyakan hal seperti ini, kau pasti sedih jika memikirkan ini" Ucap Kushina menyesal.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tak apa Baasan"

"Oh ya, membangunkan Beast alam kita membutuhkan syarat utama yaitu kita bisa membangunkannya hanya saat Gerhana Bulan Merah karena pada waktu itu kekuatan dari Dragon Beast alam akan melemah" Ucap Jiraiya.

"Lalu kapan itu akan terjadi?" Tanya Naruto pada Jiraiya.

Jiraiya kemudian membuka sebuah gulungan setelah itu ia membacanya. "Jika menurut perhitungan maka Gerhana itu akan datang kurang lebih 15 hari lagi dari sekarang tapi berkebalikan dari Dragon Beast para Spirit Beast atau yang disebut Bijuu pada Gerhana Bulan Merah segel Bijuu yang belum menjalin hubungan dengan Hostnya akan melemah jadi artinya kita memiliki tugas ganda membangunkan Vanishing Dragon dan memperkuat segel milik Kushina"

"Memang Bijuu apa yang didalam tubuh Kushina-Baasan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kyuubi no Yokou atau bisa dibilang Bijuu terkuat karena selama ini Kushina selalu gagal menjalin kontrak dengan Kyuubi dikarenakan sifat bawaan Kyuubi yaitu kebencian dan ia pasti akan menggunakan kesempatan ini membebaskan diri"

"Kushina kau ajak bocah ini dan juga Menma keluar dulu, akan ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada Kakashi" Lanjut Jiraiya.

Naruto berdecak tak suka dipanggil bocah. 'Lihat saja nanti Jiraiya-sama'

Kini Jiraiya dan Kakashi tengah berdiskusi karena bagaimanapun juga ini diluar prediksi mereka bahwa Hiruzen mempercayakan mereka mengurus Host dari Vanishing Dragon.

"Kau mengerti Kakashi? Bagaimanapun juga kita tak boleh meremehkan Vanishing jika kejadian Welsh Dragon tak terulang"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Aku akan meminta bantuan Sealing Master karena kekuatan utama dari Vanishing adalah Divide Power dengan begitu kekuatannya akan pulih dengan cepat jika kita tak mengekang segelnya"

"Dan untuk masalah Kyuubi serahkan padaku dan juga Frog Beast milikku karena aku akan mencoba menekan kekuatan Kyuubi dengan Senjutsu" Ujar Jiraiya.

"Semoga tugas kali ini dapat kita jalankan sesuai apa yang kita harapkan"

"Tapi ada satu yang harus kita khawatirkan, kau tahu sendiri seorang Uchiha Madara sangat menginginkan Kyuubi dan Vanishing maka dari itu kita harus melakukan penjagaan penuh" Saran Jiraiya karena bagaimanapun juga _Ghost of Hero_ tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kushina kini tengah memperhatikan Naruto dan Menma yang tengah bercengkrama dari sekilas yang ia dengar sepertinya Naruto mengajarkan dasar bagaimana menggunakan kemanpuan Basic Elemen atau Support Elemen.

'Kau lihat Minato, mereka seperti kakak beradik andai kau dan putra sulung kira berada disini semuanya akan terasa lengkap' Batin Kushina sedih karena mengingat Suaminya yang meninggal saat berusaha melindungi putra sulung mereka yang saat itu masih berusia dua tahun.

Wanita tengah baya itu masih memperhatikan Menma yang saat ini menatap takjub kearah Naruto saat pemuda pirang itu melakukan sihir teleport, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

"Menma Naruto-kun kemarilah hari sudah mulai gelap"

Naruto dan Menma mengangguk kemudian mendekat kearah Kushina. "Ahh... Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke Academi" Ucap Naruto pada Kushina kemudian hendak berjalan ke arah Academi.

"Tunggu!"

Naruto berhenti kala seruan dari Kushina menghentikkan langkahnya. "Terimakasih karena menolong Menma, dan kau tinggal dimana Naruto-kun?" Tanya Kushina kemudian.

"Daijobu, sebagai sesama makhluk hidup kita harus saling menolong dan aku tinggal di asrama akademi, karena tidak mungkin aku kembali ke dunia manusia karena jika itu terjadi aku bisa dianggap _Stray Hero_ " Jawab Naruto kemudian pamit.

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Menma terus memperhatikkan ibunya yang sedari tadi memandang punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dengan pandangan yang entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan.

"Kenapa Kaasan memperhatikkan Naru-nii sampai sebegitunya" Pertanyaan atau lebih tepat pernyataan dari Menma membuat Kushina terkejut dan hanya dapat menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya teringat pada Tousanmu dan Niisanmu saat aku melihat Naruto-kun"

Tak lama berselang Jiraiya dan Kakashi keluar dari rumah, dari pandangan mereka sepertinya mereka sedang mencari Naruto.

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Dia sudah kembali ke Akademi, karena ia bilang ia tinggal di asrama Akademi" Sahut Kushina.

Jiraiya menghela nafas. "Sayang sekali sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku sampaikan, tapi tak apa besok aku bisa sampaikan padanya" Pandangan Jiraiya kemudian tertuju pada Kakashi.

"Jaga Naruto jangan sampai dia ada interaksi dengan Uchiha Sasuke terutama Suzaku karena bisa gawat jika Vanishing bangun karena emosi Hostnya"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Kau bisa serahkan padaku Jiraiya-sama"

"Anoo..."

"Ada apa Menma?" Tanya Jiraiya yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Menma.

"Sebenarnya Naru-nii dan Sasuke sudah ada interaksi dan sepertinya bukan pertemuan baik"

Jiraiya menepuk jidatnya sepertinya ini tugas yang merepotkan untuknya, dalam hati ia mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk Senseinya yang mempercayakan Naruto padanya, apalagi ia merasa akan ada aura persaingan dari Naruto dan Sasuke melihat sifat dari Vanishing dan Suzaku sendiri yang cenderung sombong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan pulang Naruto selalu teringat ucapan Jiraiya tentang fenomena para Beast waktu terjadi Gerhana Bulan Merah, tapi belum selesai pikirannya bekerja ia harus fokus ke dunia nyata kala langkahnya dihadang oleh dua gadis bersurai Soft Pink dan Blonde.

"Kenapa kalian menghadang perjalananku? Dan kalau tidak salah kalian orang yang bersama Uchiha Sasuke tadi" Ujar Naruto sembari tetap berwaspada, jika diperhatikkan gadis bersurai Blonde itu adalah anggota dari klan Yamanaka kemungkinan besar ia adalah Mind Reader jadi ia harus berhati -hati.

Gadis bersurai senada dengan permet karet berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto hingga tersisa jarak satu meter saja. "Perkenalkan namaku adalah Haruno Saakura Host dari Sanbi dan ini temanku Yamanaka Ino Host dari Ice Dragon Emperror"

Naruto memundurkan satu langkahnya, dua gadis didepannya ini bukanlah Hero biasa walau ia pengguna Arcana Elemen sekalipun pasti akan kesulitan jika menghadapi dua Best sekaligus. "Apa Host dari para Beast memang sombong semua?" Tanya Naruto sinis.

"Aku tidak ada masalah dengan itu, hanya saja aku ingin menguji kau layak atau tidak" Jawab Sakura balas menatap sinis Naruto.

"Jika kau berpikir untuk membawaku ke kelompok anarkis kalian, jangan pernah bermimpi"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak memintamu masuk ke dalam kelompok kami, lagipula kau sudah tahu aku adalah Haruno jadi kau pasti tahu kemampuan alami kami"

Naruto merutuk dalam hati, dirinya ditempatkan dalan satu situasi yang memberatkan baginya karena ia harus bertemu denga Hero tipe Mind Reader dan Future Viewer walau tak semua seorang Haruno dapat melihat masa depan hanya sewaktu -waktu itupun dalam gambaran astral.

"Jadi apa mau kalian?"

Sakura bertepuk tangan seraya tersenyum. "Well, ini yang kami harapkan bahwa kau akan mengerti kalimat tepat yang harus kau tujukkan pada kami"

Naruto bersiaga kala dirinya mersakan energi sihir yang terus meningkat dari tubuh Sakura, sepertinya kedatangan Sakura dan Ino adalah untuk bertarung dengannya, dan ia tak punya pilihan lain karena ini sudah takdirnya sebagai Arcana Element User dan sebagai Host dari Vanishing Dragon.

"Baiklah kalau kalian menginginkan pertarungan"

 _"Black Thunder Magic : Open"_

\- Tobe Continued In Chapter 1 -

Gak banyak kata... fic ini adalah pengembangan dari Fic Bridge of Esper yang saya hapus... fic ini juga saya carikan inspirasi dari beberapa film dan fic lain juga seperti SkyHigh, HarryPotter, PercyJackson... dan untuk fic bisa seperti Pysics World, Konoha Academy, Heroes dll... dan chapter pertama ini hanyalah sebuah chapter dimana kebanyakan dari Tokoh Utama muncul, jadi chapter ini masih ke pengenalan tokoh dan cerita saja... oke sampai jumpa 2 minggu depan karena besok aku mau garap Legend Of Shinobi dulu.

Note Magic Elemen :

Basic Elemen :

 _\- Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Thunder_

Support Element :

 _\- Healing, Sensoric, Mind Reading, Poison, Teleport, Illusion._

Rare Element :

 _\- Nature, Sand, Iron, Ice, Lava, Basic Element Clans, Echanted Strenth._

Mytical Element (Senjutsu Power) :

 _\- Dragon Power, Frog Power, Snake Power, Eagle Power, Summoning Power._

Arcana Element :

 _\- Black Thunder, Golden Fire, Light, Dark, Rinnegan._

Clan Element :

 _\- Uzumaki (Chain Magic), Uchiha (Sharingan), Inuzuka (Animal Form), Akimichi (Body Manipulation), Yamanaka (Telepathy), Hyuuga (Byakugan), Sarutobi (Fire), Aburame (Insect), Nara (Shadow Manipulation), Haruno (Future Viewer), Namikaze (Teleport)._

Beast :

 _\- Bijuu [Spirit Beast] (Ichibi - Kyuubi), 4 Beast Wind (Suzaku, Seiryu, Genbu, Byako), Dragon Beast (Welsh, Vanishing, Acnologia, Kirin, Ice Dragon Emperror)_.


End file.
